


Free Flying

by Koox2024



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Flying, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of light, Sight seeing, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koox2024/pseuds/Koox2024
Summary: Instead of resting at the Rising Stones with the other Scions, G'raha is dragged along to go some place a bit more private with the Warrior of Light, not that he's complaining.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	Free Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [ late ] Christmas gift for my amazing friend Rhela! She's a hardcore G'raha fan so I wanted to make this for her. Love you Rhela!

After fighting a huge porxie and helping the kobalt clan be freed from Titan’s control, the Scions all agreed that a rest was well deserved. Relaxing at the Rising Stones or simply taking casual visits to older areas is what the others wanted to do, however, there was a specific cat girl that had something a little different in mind. Making her way over to her closest companion, G’raha, the indigo haired Miqo’te places her small hand upon the other’s arm.   
  
“If you have no plans, I have an idea.” Red eyes turn towards the female speaking to him that held a hint of curiosity.   
  
“An idea?” He thought for a few moments, whatever the hero had planned was sure to be either exciting or very enjoyable. Giving his dearest friend a smile G’raha agrees, “I would surely be a fool to say no to you, lead on then Rhela.” A smile filled with joy spreads across the female’s freckled face before tugging the other along outside. Mor Dhona had its streets filled with busy bodies going to and fro, attempting to get chores and shopping done for the day. The two cat folk make their way to the chocobo stables where the Warrior of Light kept her most trusted pet. Once at the stable, a chocobo with feathers that shine both blue and green combined looked towards the two and began to bounce in excitement,   
  
“Kweh kweh!” Green and purple eyes light up as pale hands reach up and pet the bird.   
  
“Miss me did you Tylandrin?” The mage behind her was in awe, he hadn’t gotten the chance to see a bird of such a beautiful color before with his own eyes. The purple haired Miqo’te turns around to look at her redhead friend. “Ready to go?”   
  
“Go?” G’raha wasn’t understanding what the plan was here exactly. With a roll of multi-colored eyes, the black mage pulls herself up onto her turquoise shaded bird before holding her hand out to the other.   
  
“You said you like to fly right? Well I figured that instead of on a ship, you should ride upon a chocobo. I prefer this type of travel honestly.” The ears on the younger of the two suddenly perk up. Flying? It was true, after taking that flight on Tataru’s airship the ruby eyed cat boy did take a liking to it. Reaching up he takes the outstretched hand and in the blink of an eye is sitting behind his hero. Without so much as a warning Rhela yanks on the reigns and all three of them go flying into the air. The speed to which the chocobo was flying caused the wind to hit both Miqo’te’s faces with a slight stinging feeling to it.    
  
“Woo!” Letting out an exclamation of exhilaration the young man began to laugh at the feeling of flying, which causes the black mage in front of him to smile as well. Lowering her flying pet the two get as close to the water as possible. The body of water just outside of Mor Dhona glitters with the light of the sun and the chunks of crystal all around, it’s a site that never gets old. G’raha, deciding that the water was too clear to not touch, leans over just enough and reaches towards the body of the ocean. As soon as his fingertips begin to glaze through the very top layer of the liquid a giant smile spreads across his face.   
  
“Flying really is amazing!” The Warrior of Light couldn’t hold back her amused filled chuckle, sometimes the man behind her acted so different from others when seeing something for the first time. After allowing the other his fun, Rhela yanks the reins back slightly, giving her chocobo the command to go higher. Flying over the mountains the pair transition from the swampy lands of Mor Dhona to the snow-covered landscapes of Coerthas. G’raha was having far too much fun attempting to catch the snowflakes on his hand to notice the direction they were heading in, which worked for the indigo haired Miqo’te. After guiding the teal colored bird to the destination, the Eikon slayer lands the creature then slides off.   
  
“Come on, just wait until you see this part.” Taking point, the black mage leads her companion up the crumbled away wall. Making the turn around the final corner the female fighter points off into the distance. Ruby eyes follow and land upon a sea of fog that has a group of bright lights shining through it. The red fuzzy tail behind the crystal weapon holder began to flick from side to side, a sign of joy for their race.    
  
“What is it? It’s breathtaking up here, I’m most curious as to how you found this spot.” Sitting, Rhela made sure that her black cloth armor outlined in gold was spread out correctly so as to not gain any tears or wrinkles before looking out to the same sight the other was looking at.   
  
“That’s Ishgard. One day while looking for those guards having been reported to be attacked by dragons I just happened to pass by this location. Sometimes I come here to think, it’s a nice and quiet spot, don’t you agree?” With a nod from the red head, G’raha takes his place next to his inspiration and together they simply look upon the far away town. A few moments of silence pass before the newest addition to the Scions speaks up,   
  
“You said you came here when you wish to think, might I ask what is on your mind?” Purple and green eyes do not move, lips with a light brush of red over them remain closed. What was on her mind? A lot, all of it, everything yet words could not express it all. She could feel those burning red eyes on her however, which urged the warrior on to at least try and express some feelings.    
  
“Everything since we were summoned to the First I suppose. All those innocent people, all of my friends… and you. ‘Twas a lot to have come upon me, and while I did not hesitate, I cannot help but wonder as to what would have happened if I had. Would the rest of the Scions be dead? Would you not be here with me? Would the First have fallen into the Ascians favor and everything else as we know it be lost?” She was rambling, it happened from time to time when the mage of darkness reflected on heavy topics of the past. Yet as much as she went on and on, G’raha remained silent, not because he was not listening, but because he  _ was.  _ He knew that the one he adored most faced a lot when the Exarch had chosen her as his savior. He knew and yet could do nothing to apologize for all the pain he was responsible for. So instead, he would listen and hope to help in another way for his most favored being alive. Heterochromia eyes were now focused on the body that was to the right, the man that defined fate itself and is now back in his own timeline and world. It had seemed impossible, two G’raha Tias alive but in two separate locations, it blew Rhela’s mind at first when she had come to realize the hidden face of the leader of the Crystarium. The female caster spoke once more,   
  
“It seems so unreal to have you here, and yet it feels as it should, like when we first went through the Crystal Tower together. Having you around makes things easier, I don’t feel as though I cannot keep things from you unlike with the others.” Red ears perk up at the complement as his head turns. Scarlet hues stare into the purple-green embryos that return the stare. The Scion swallows the lump in his throat before attempting to speak.   
  
“‘Tis normal to have someone to rely on, is it not? I, erm, I had thought that with how close of a bond we share that you would be able to speak with me whenever you like, about anything.”    
  
“G’raha, I do not mean that I cannot because I do not trust you.” Sliding herself closer, the indigo haired Miqo’te closes the gap that separated the two, not that there was much space to even mention. The Warrior of Light lowers her voice, fear of being overheard by some mysterious force that she could not see.   
  
“I have watched you leave me twice now, and I…” she forced back the sadness that was trying to creep out of her throat before continuing, “I cannot do it again. Should something else happen to you, should Zenos or whoever else take you from my grasp again… the only thing that comes to mind is to break down. My fear is that you become the only one that I can truly rely on but the moment I get too comfortable with it is the same moment that’ll I lose you for good.” Bigger hands cover the mage’s hands, which catches her off guard and her own ears to perk to show the surprise she felt. Those shiny red eyes belonging to the male cat held a large feeling of confidence.    
  
“I cannot see the future, nor can I promise that I will stand back and watch you all fight for our home. What I can say, however, with no hesitation is this. I will  _ not  _ leave you again, not for any reason. Being by your side is all I have ever wanted, and I have that now. I would be a fool to toss all that away. So if you ever doubt again, remember these words and stand strong.” Lifting his left hand, G’raha places his soft palm to the hero’s cheek as a warm smile falls onto his own features.   
  
“I am here to stay.” Rhela believed it. Every word, every syllable, and that damned smile of his. It gave the woman a new boost of power inside of her knowing that the man she wanted by her side wasn’t going anywhere ever again. Lips parting slightly the Warrior and Light wished to say something, anything really, however the whisper that left her mouth held just one name in it.   
  
“G’raha…” The atmosphere in the air between the two suddenly shifted. What started out as dedication turned into something, more. The warmth of the two bodies combined, the fact that their faces were just inches from each other, and the fact that there was no one around to interrupt what was happening all came crashing down onto the two Miqo’te. Both leaning forward, each of their mouths collide in a heat of passion during the snowy weather. Her pale arms wrap around his neck while at the same time his tanner hands rest upon her hips. The pair chase each other with kiss after kiss but never going any further then that. Once both calm down and slightly pull away to catch their breath, the black mage gets a sly smirk across her face.   
  
“For someone as shy as yourself, I did not think you would have such courage to actually kiss me.” The red that suddenly spreads across G’raha’s face caused the hero in his arms to burst out laughing. Scarlet colored ears flatten against his head as he stammered on,   
  
“D-do not say such things so easily!” Once her laughing fit is over Rhela gives her new lover a light kiss on his nose.   
  
“I jest, surely you did not take it that way.” The red head could only smile at his favorite person, the caster couldn’t be happier then he is right now in this moment. The purple haired fighter rests her head onto the other’s shoulder as her eyes once more look towards Ishgard. Another coy smile slips onto her features as she brings up a final point,   
  
“We are going to have to tell the other’s we are together when we get back you know.” The tan tone G’raha usually has to his complexion drains from his face as the realization hits him.   
  
All of the Scions are going to threaten the absolutely hell out of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
